Hawkman's Quotes(Injustice: Return of the Titans)
Vs. Batman Batman: Thanks for coming back. Hawkman: I am not here to help you, Batman. Batman: Then we’re at an impasse. ---------------------- Hawkman: Superman has caused so much harm. Batman: What happened to Clark was tragic. Hawkman: Isn’t Shayera’s death also a tragedy!? --------------------------- Batman: You used to fight honorably. Hawkman: Shayera’s death changed that. Batman: Here we go again. ------------------------ Hawkman: Stay out of my way, Batman. Batman: I’m not the enemy. Hawkman: Yet you constantly meddle in my affairs! ----------------------- Batman: We all grieved for Sheira, Carter. Hawkman: Without letting me know! Batman: We didn’t wish to break your heart. ---------------------------- Hawkman: We were allies once, Bruce. Batman: Plan to disappoint me again? Hawkman: The answer to that is painfully obvious. ---------------------------- Batman: Come quietly. You won’t get hurt. Hawkman: Don’t think you can harm me, Batman! Batman: I hoped I’d never have to. ------------------------ Hawkman: You will give me intel about the Kryptonians! Batman: You’re better than this, Hawkman. Hawkman: Better at hunting down Kryptonians, yes. ------------------------ Batman: I know exactly how to beat you. Hawkman: You need more than gadgets. Batman: I haven’t even shown you how. --------------------- Hawkman: You should be afraid of me. Batman: Why would I be afraid, Hawkman? Hawkman: Hawks kills bats. Vs. Wonder Woman Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this? Hawkman: I challenge you to a fight to the death. Wonder Woman: Bring it on. -------------------- Hawkman: You murdered my wife! Wonder Woman: She brought it on herself, Katar. Hawkman: Liar! -------------------------- Wonder Woman: Did you come back to help? Hawkman: I have come here to avenge Shayera! Wonder Woman: You suffer a sad delusion. ------------------- Hawkman: How would you like to lose the one you love most? Wonder Woman: Your tone outrages me, Hawkman. Hawkman: Your actions are more outrageous! ------------------------- Wonder Woman: Your mace is insufficient. Hawkman: It will break your shield and sword into bits. Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand. ------------------- Hawkman: I hear the Amazons exiled you. Wonder Woman: Don’t you dare say it! Hawkman: Then they won’t save you from me. ----------------- Wonder Woman: Fighting me won’t make you a hero. Hawkman: I don’t seek your approval, Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman: You’ll wish you had. ------------------- Hawkman: Superman is next on my list. Wonder Woman: Not if I stand against you. Hawkman: Killing you will lure him straight to me. Vs. The Flash Flash: I don’t like your methods. Hawkman: I only hunt down Kryptonians, Flash. Flash: See? That’s just what I’m talking about. --------------------- Hawkman: You will give me intel about the Kryptonians! Flash: Yeah, I don’t think so. Hawkman: That’s a fatal decision on your part. ---------------------- Flash: Stop this……NOW! Hawkman: Run away, Flash! Flash: I can’t let you give up on yourself. ------------------------- Hawkman: You were once with the Regime, Flash. Flash: The Regime was a mistake. Hawkman: Still, it does not make us friends. --------------------- Flash: Let go of your anger, Carter. Hawkman: Not until Shayera has been avenged. Flash: Killing Clark won’t bring her back! ----------------------- Hawkman: Think you can match up to my speed? Flash: I may not fly, but I got the Speed Force at my side. Hawkman: Cocky as ever, I see. --------------------- Flash: You’re coming with me, Hawkman. Hawkman: What makes you think I will? Flash: I’m not gonna ask you twice. -------------------- Hawkman: We both have reasons for hating Superman. Flash: Doesn’t mean I want him dead! Hawkman: Words of weakness, Flash. Vs. Aquaman Aquaman: Superman’s the one you want, not me! Hawkman: You submitted yourself to the Regime, Aquaman. Aquaman: But I had no involvement in Hawkgirl’s death. --------------------- Hawkman: You think your weapon surpasses mine? Aquaman: My trident is formidable. Hawkman: My mace will break it apart. ----------------------- Aquaman: Be gone or be removed. Hawkman: You presume to command me? Aquaman: Here, my word is law. -------------------- Hawkman: I will fly over your oceans. Aquaman: I’ll still bring you down, Hawkman. Hawkman: By how? Sending flying fish after me? -------------------- Aquaman: First Clark, now you. Hawkman: Don’t compare me to that filthy Kryptonian! Aquaman: You're both aliens we don't need. ------------------ Hawkman: Its sky versus sea. Aquaman: It doesn’t give you any advantages. Hawkman: Let’s see how long your arrogance will last. ------------------- Aquaman: The seas will rise against you. Hawkman: By sending breaching whales after me? Aquaman: By creating a tsunami that dwarfs even the highest peaks! ------------------ Hawkman: We both have reasons for hating Superman. Aquaman: I don’t trust any of you. Hawkman: Then I will just blow you away, Aquaman. Vs. Green Lantern Green Lantern: Wait, which side are you on? Hawkman: I fight both Regimers and ex-Regimers. Green Lantern: Honestly that’s preferable. ---------------------- Hawkman: You were on Superman’s side. Green Lantern: And now I’m making up for it. Hawkman: You haven’t made up for my wife’s death! ---------------------- Green Lantern: I’ll say it…...this is awkward. Hawkman: Come here to stop me, Lantern? Green Lantern: Don’t worry, that part’s obvious. ----------------- Hawkman: The Guardians gave you a second chance? Green Lantern: Trust me, I had to work for it. Hawkman: Still, it does not make us friends. ------------- Green Lantern: Sheira’s death wasn’t my doing, Carter. Hawkman: Do you have any proof to support that fact? Green Lantern: I was imprisoned on Oa, not on Earth. ------------------- Hawkman: You Lanterns tried to sway my wife once. Green Lantern: I’m Hal Jordan, not John Stewart! Hawkman: Since he is dead, I will take it out on you. ----------------- Green Lantern: Not sure I like your attitude. Hawkman: I could say the same with yours. Green Lantern: Fair enough, let’s do this! ------------- Hawkman: That power ring pales before my mace. Green Lantern: What the hell do you know? Hawkman: Cocky as ever, I see. Vs. Black Adam Black Adam: I cannot be outlasted or outfight. Hawkman: I am the true ruler of the skies, Adam. Black Adam: You are no divine creature. ---------------------- Hawkman: You will give me intel about the Kryptonians! Black Adam: We shall see. Hawkman: If not, I will take your wife’s life. ------------------------ Black Adam: How are you still alive? Hawkman: A weakling like Superman could never kill me. Black Adam: On his behalf, I will kill you. ---------------------- Hawkman: Leave my sight, Kryptonian servant! Black Adam: I am a king, not a servant! Hawkman: Then why bother slaving to Superman? --------------------------- Black Adam: You are weak. Despite your powers. Hawkman: I could say the same with yours. Black Adam: Are you incapable of respect? ---------------------- Hawkman: What makes you think you can win? Black Adam: The average Kahndaq could best you. Hawkman: Then you must be a weak Kahndaq. --------------------- Black Adam: What brings you here, Hawkman? Hawkman: I challenge you to a fight to the death. Black Adam: I will grant your wish. ---------------------- Hawkman: I am the true ruler of the skies. Black Adam: You don’t wield Horus’ blessing. Hawkman: Earth mythologies means nothing to me. Vs. Black Canary Black Canary: Only way out here is through me. Hawkman: You really wish to fight me, Canary? Black Canary: I prefer to let my fist do the talking. --------------------- Hawkman: We both have reasons for hating Superman. Black Canary: True. But that doesn’t mean I’ll kill him. Hawkman: And here I thought we would understand each other. ---------------------- Black Canary: I heard about what happened to Sheira. Hawkman: Only because Batman told you. Black Canary: This is what I get for showing you sympathy? ------------------------------ Hawkman: I would rather not fight you. Black Canary: Afraid you’ll get your ass kicked by a bird? Hawkman: You are no bird, Canary! --------------------- Black Canary: Have you been training? Hawkman: You face a warrior of Thanagar. Black Canary: A challenge this gal can’t resist. ------------------------- Hawkman: You are a strong woman indeed. Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body. Hawkman: Not if my mace swings first. -------------------- Black Canary: I really wish things were different. Hawkman: As do I. Black Canary: That said, I still gotta kick your ass. Vs. Green Arrow Green Arrow: Any chance we could talk this over? Hawkman: I challenge you to a fight to the death. Green Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it. ----------------------------- Hawkman: You think those arrows will hit me? Green Arrows: Humans used archery to hunt birds in the past. Hawkman: I will not stand for such mockery! ------------------------------- Green Arrow: There’s no Hawkman on my Earth. Hawkman: Then he must be living on Thanagar instead. Green Arrow: Point taken. ---------------------------- Hawkman: You are back from the dead, Green Arrow. Green Arrow: More specifically back from another Earth. Hawkman: How I despise the Multiverse. ------------------------------------ Green Arrow: What now, pretty bird? Hawkman: Insolent human! Green Arrow: Whoopsie…...wrong character. ----------------------- Hawkman: You are the most ignorant hero I have ever met. Green Arrow: I’ll take that as a compliment. Hawkman: Your response only proves it. -------------------------------- Green Arrow: How can you turn on Batman? Hawkman: We were never allies to begin with! Green Arrow: Not from what he told me. ----------------------- Hawkman: Away with you, Arrow. Green Arrow: Make me. I dare you. Hawkman: That’s a fatal decision on your part. Vs. Cyborg Cyborg: Superman wants you gone. Hawkman: Leave before I reduce you to scraps! Cyborg: Oh, you’re gonna regret saying that. -------------------------- Hawkman: Go home, servant of Superman. Cyborg: His partner, not his servant. Hawkman: Obnoxious to the end. ------------------------- Cyborg: Hawkgirl’s death was unavoidable. Hawkman: Then you shall pay for it with your life! Cyborg: Hell, freaking no! ----------------------------------- Hawkman: Are you trying to be brave, Cyborg? Cyborg: I don’t think you can handle me. Hawkman: Let’s see how long your arrogance will last. ----------------------- Cyborg: You turned on us fast enough. Hawkman: As if I would be a slave like you. Cyborg: Now that’s low. ---------------------- Hawkman: You murdered my wife! Cyborg: I didn’t kill Sheira, Hawkman. Hawkman: Liar! ---------------------- Cyborg: You can quit stalking me. Hawkman: You’re my prey, Cyborg. Cyborg: Then this is self-defense. -------------------------- Hawkman: Superman is next on my list. Cyborg: He’s not interested in you anymore. Hawkman: Killing you will lure him straight to me. Vs. Catwoman Catwoman: You're gonna get hurt. Hawkman: You face a warrior of Thanagar. Catwoman: Doesn’t mean you’re stopping me. --------------------------- Hawkman: You were on Superman’s side. Catwoman: Against my own will, yes. Hawkman: That doesn’t excuse anything! ---------------------- Catwoman: Now what? Hawkman: I have come here to avenge Shayera! Catwoman: Then go after Wonder Woman, not me. --------------------- Hawkman: I have no quarrel with you, Catwoman. Catwoman: Oh, I’m sorry……murderer! Hawkman: My patience with you has ended. -------------------------- Catwoman: I’ll have that mace. Hawkman: It is not for sale. Catwoman: Who said I wanted to buy it? ---------------------------- Hawkman: You really are a scumbag. Catwoman: Yeah, I get that a lot. Hawkman: Why Batman still trust you is beyond me. --------------------------- Catwoman: What exactly are you doing now? Hawkman: I hunt down the last Kryptonians on Earth. Catwoman: I’ll tell Batman you said that. ------------------------- Hawkman: I laugh at your challenge. Catwoman: Cats eat birds, Hawkman. Hawkman: But a hawk kills cats. Category:Injustice: Return of the Titans Category:Quotes